Shunreihontas, o encontro entre 2 mundos
by Maiden Taah Polaris
Summary: Essa é minha primeira fic que conta o encontro de 2 pessoas totalmente diferentes.Tem de tdu um pouco:humor,romance,drama,uma narradora meio besta xD Leiam e...reviews plixxx *.* brigado por quem ler ShunreixHyoga


**Shunreihontas **

''_Ah muito tempo atrás,numa terra distante,longe da civilização_...''

Peraí!Não é tão longe assim fora que nessa época nem tinha Legião Urbana ainda u.u'

Num lugar meio longe daqui,há um certo tempo atrás,uns caras que moravam lá na Europa tiveram a idéia de ir para outro continente:  
-Gente vamos pra outro continente!Além de muito ouro eu vou ter uma fama melhor com o rei \o/-disse o Governador Tatsumi para uns caras

-Aeeew \o/-disse esses caras

Em outro lugar longe daquele outro lugar que eu tinha falado antes,conhecido por Virgínia pelos Europeus,no caso seria os EUA sabe?Bom...continuando porque isso aqui não é aula de geografia,um chefe havia acabado de voltar de uma batalha:

-Onde está Shunrei?-perguntou o chefe Dohko.Todos da aldeia tinham vindo dar as boas vindas a seu líder e os bravos guerreiros.

Todo mundo só a bendita da Shunrei que não estava(salame u.u'),a amada filha de Dohko.

Como sempre,Shunrei tinha saído para um passeio com seus bichinhos fofinhos,o guaxinim Seiya,e o beija-flor Ikki.

Sua melhor amiga,Shina,foi procurar Shunrei para avisar sobre o pai dela.Quando a avistou gritou:  
-Seu pai chegou meu!Chega ai!  
Sem pensar muito,Shunrei pulou da cascata onde estava(corajosa u.u)até o rio onde sua amiga que estava no barco a esperava.

Ela estava ansiosa para encontrar seu pai para contar sobre um certo sonho no qual ela sonhava com uma seta girando que de repente parava.Ela sabia que isso queria dizer que alguma coisa empolgante iria acontecer.Mas...o quê?(musica de suspense...)

Dohko sorriu quando ouviu o sonho de sua filha e seu significado

-Alguma coisa empolgante realmente está para acontecer,Shiryu,o grande guerreiro f!#.(piiii!palavrão não huahuahuha)lá,pediu a sua mão em casamento-falou ele colocando no pescoço de sua filha um colar bem chique.Era o mesmo colar que sua mãe usou quando se casou com Dohko,há muito anos atrás...

Embora Shunrei estivesse muito feliz com presente de seu pai,ela não queria se casar com Shiryu.Claro que ele era o mais bravo e belo dos guerreiros

-_Ah meu fala sério...do que adiante ele ser forte e bonito se não dá um sorriso?Mó cara serio ¬¬' assim eu não quero meu ¬¬_-pensou Shunrei

Além disso,ela sentia que seu sonho estava lhe apontando outro caminho...

Então,após cantar uma música muito loka que chamava '_'lá na curva o que é que tem_'' descendo um rio,ela chegou a árvore da vovó Minu:

-Vó...qual é meu caminho?Tipo não está nos meus sonhos casar com o tal Shiryu.../

-Ah...eu também acho ele sério pacas hauhauhau-disse a vovó Minu que era um bondoso e sábio espírito da árvore muito antiga e grande.

-Hauhauhau...mas como irei encontrar meu caminho?

-Existem muitos espíritos á sua volta,minha criança._''Ouça o coração e vai entender_...''-disse vovó Minu-Eles vivem na terra,na água,no céu...seu os ouvir,eles guiarão você!

Como que respondendo ás palavras da vovó Minu,uma brisa começou a soprar ao redor de Shunrei.Shunrei subiu até o alto da árvore da vovó,esperando ouvir o que o vento estava lhe dizendo.

-O que está vendo?-perguntou vó Minu

Vendo algo que já mais viu respondeu:

-Ah to vendo...umas nuvens..estranhas...

Na verdade ela tava vendo um barco!Ohhhhhh O

Era um barco navegando ao sopro da brisa.O barco tinha percorrido um longo caminho,desde a Inglaterra(lembra lá em cima?Haaaaaaa eu já tinha falado do barco),trazendo colonos para a terra onde vivia Shunrei.

O primeiro a desembarcar do barco foi Alexei Hyoga (.).Ele tava super ansioso para explorar a nova terra,especialmente depois de ficar preso no barco por tantos meses comendo biscoito e só vendo homem hauhauhau.

Hyoga tinha sido designado para uma missão especial pelo Governador Tatsumi,o líder da expedição.

-Eu estou contando com você para assegurar que nenhum dos selvagens que encontramos aqui atrapalhe nosso caminho,beleza?-falou Tatsumi

-Se eles forem iguais aos outros que encontrei,pff,não vamos ter nenhum problema u.u'.Não se esqueça eu sou fo! u.u-disse o Alexei(meio metido ele nhe? ¬¬)

Agora,já em terra,ele caminhou até perto de um lugar onde Shunrei tinha se escondido.Seiya(tinha que ser xD),o guaxinim,não pode resistir á chance de investigar o estranho,e correu para saudá-lo

-Você é um bichinho esquisito!hauhauhau-falou Hyoga dando um biscoito pro Seiya

Seiya ficou tão contente com o presente,que quase mostro,sem querer,o lugar onde Shunrei estava se encondendo apenas observando seu amigo e aquele homem estranho porem muito lindooo uau o/(mals gente D)

-Experimente comer isso por vários meses-disse Hyoga sobre os biscoitos para Seiya-você ia enjooar hihih XD

Quando Hyoga começou a se aproximar de onde Shunrei estava pensando que era um bichinho amigo de Seiya,Ikki,o beija-flor,foi para cima de Hyoga e nisso,ele se atrapalho e deixou cair vários biscoitos no chão hauhuaha e com isso,Seiya ficou super feliz pegando vários biscoitos xD.Já deu para perceber que Ikki não foi muito com a cara de Alexei nhe?(que coisa não?só que agora Ikki não pode chamar Hyoga de pato hihihi)

Mas,naquele momento,soou um clarim chamando Hyoga para se ajuntar aos outros colonos

-Ooo barulho chato do kct ¬¬',thau bichinho estranho D

Hyoga tinha sido convocado para assistir o assentamento da bandeira da Inglaterra pelo Governador Tatsumi.Mas, Tatsumi só pensava no ouro e nas riquezas que esperavam encontrar ali.

-''_Cavem,Cavem,peguem as pacas e cavem,ouro sim!''_-cantavam ele para os colonos.

Tatsumi era cruel e ambicioso,e havia prometido aos colonos liberdade e prosperidade na nova terra.Na verdade,ele planejava arriscar as vidas dos homens em suas conquistas pessoais.Ai minha nossa!_E agora quem poderá nos defender_?Ops xD

A única coisa viva com a qual Tatsumi parecia se importar(que não é a Saori) era seu cachorro Milo.Esse ai era tão mimado que era carregado numa almofada de veludo,geralmente caregado por Camus que apenas cuidava de Milo,e comia melhor do que os colonos O.Logo que Seiya viu Milo,quis compartilhar de seus luxos como por exemplos as deliciosas cerejas que Milo comia .

Depois da cerimônia de assentamento da bandeira,Tatsumi ordenou que os colonos começassem a cavar para procurar ouro(mandou de novo ¬¬ o homem pentelho).

Enquanto isso,um grupo de guerreiros havia visto os colonos levantarem um acampamento perto do rio.Quando eles deram a notícia a seu chefe,Dohko,ele perguntou a Shaka,o curandeiro da tribo, o que significava a chegada daqueles branquelos.

Shaka jogou um pó no fogo.A fumaça que saiu das chamas tomou forma de lobos famintos e soldados com armas que jorravam fogo.

Dohko colocou a sua armadura e foi lutar...zueira gente xD.Dohko entendeu que a situação pedia cautela.

-Leve alguns homens ao rio e observe esses visitantes!-ordenou a Shiryu-Vamos torcer para que eles não desejem ficar senão ferrou.

Enquanto isso,Alexei Hyoga estava examinando a floresta quando percebeu que não estava sozinho...ao se voltar,ele viu Shunrei através da névoa da cachoreira.Eles se olharam por um longo tempo...uma cena maravilhosa com certeza, até que Shunrei saiu correndo.

-Não!Espere,por favor...-Hyoga pediu para ela

Nesse momento,Shunrei se lembrou do que a vovó Minu havia dito:_ouça o coração e vai entender..._.Então ela decidiu parar e ouvir aquele homem branco e lindo.(agora eu me controlei viu? P)

Quando eles começaram a se conhecer,Shunrei percebeu que Hyoga tinha umas idéias estranhas.Por exemplo,ele achava que os nativos eram selvagens.Ele não entendia que todas as partes da natureza – pessoas,animais,plantas e até o vento,a água e as nuvens do céu – estavam vivos e ligados uns aos outros.

Shunrei mostrou seu mundo a Alexei Hyoga.Fizeram várias coisas diferentes para ele como por exemplo brincar com uns filhotes de ursos em vez de caça los descer rolando em um lindo campo de girasóis, soltar belas águias pelo braço e as ver voando,sentir o vento...lentamente,ele começou a ver cores e formas no vento e na natureza,do mesmo modo que ela via.Quando o dia acabou,nenhum dos dois queria ir embora...s2

A tensão entre os colonos e os nativos começou a crescer rápidamente.Tatsumi não tinha encontrado ouro ainda e estava f#!# de raiva.Ele estava convencido de que os nativos o estavam escondendo ¬¬.

Já havia ocorrido um confronto perto do acampamento dos colonos.Um dos guerreiros nativos que foram com Shiryu até lá para observar, tinha sido ferido por um tiro.

-Esses homens brancos são perigosos,cara!-falou Dohko dando ordens para que ninguém se aproximasse dos colonos outra vez.

Shunrei,entretanto, ignorou a ordem de seu pai, e tão pouco deu importância ao aviso de sua melhor amiga Shina,que tinha lhe dito para ficar longe de Alexei.Ao invés disso, quando Hyoga veio encontrá-la enquanto ela colhia milho, Shunrei o levou até a Clareira Encantada da vovó Minu(não,não é o Orfanato os filhos das estrelas hihih).

Foi quando ela soube que os colonos estavam procurando ouro.

-O que é ouro?É de comer?hauhau-perguntou inocentemente Shunrei.

Depois que Hyoga lhe explicou o que era ouro,Shunrei disse que o único ouro que seu povo tinha era o milho dourado que crescia em seus campos.

Eles ainda estavam fofocando sobre as novelas e tals( xD), quando vó Minu entrou na conversa:

-Oiiie Alexei Hyoga!-ela falou

Hyoga comeuçou a tremer (medroso ¬¬)

-Shunrei,essa árvore ta falando comigo...ôoo loko meu!-ele falou alto sem pensar.

-Não seja medroso Alexei!-falou o espírito da árvore para ele. –Minha casa é feia, mas eu não mordo!Não sou grossa como a minha casca xD

Apesar da piadinha na qual os animais q estavam na árvore acharam idiota,pouco depois,vó Minu e Alexei Hyoga estavam tagarelando como se fossem velhos amigos de boteco e de msn e até de escola.Shunrei estava pulando de alegria por vó Minu ter aprovado seu novo amigo

-Ele é bonitão hein?-disse vó Minu

-Ah, eu adorei ela hauahau-disse Alexei sorrindo

De repente,eles foram interrompidos pelos gritos de dois colonos que estavam procurando por Hyoga.Ele entendeu que tinha que voltar pra porcaria do acampamento.

-Falou gente to indo thau mores

Quando Shunrei voltou para casa,ela descobriu que sua tribo, a tribo Watchacha, estavam se preparando para um batalha.Ela procurou seu papi e lhe implorou que falasse com os colonos aos invés de ocorrer um Mortal Kombat (uma batalha xD)

-Não é tão simples Shu...- respondeu Dohko.Ele estava convencido que os colonos não estavam interessados em conversar.

Quando Hyoga voltou para o acampamento cantando ''_Thuin thuin thun clai'' _do Chaves,ele tentou explicar ao Governador Tatsumi e aos outros,que os nativos não tinham ouro,mas apenas o dourado milho.

Ele também explicou que o milho era seu alimento, e que os nativos Watchachas ficariam felizes em dividi-los com eles.

Mas Tatsumi mandou Hyoga pra aquela casa lá e disse que não estavam interessado no milho que Hyoga tinha trazido junto com Seiya que tinha se escondido em sua bolsa que ninguém viu.

-Qualquer um que olhar para um nativo sem matá-lo no ato será julgado por traição e enforcado haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!cof,cof,coff - Tatsumi falou histericamente e engasgando logo em seguida.

Hyoga ainda acreditava que seria possível manter a paz com os Watchachas.Então, naquela noite, ele se encontrou secretamente com Shunrei, na Clareira Encantada.

Shunrei sugeriu que Hyoga deveria vir em sua aldeia falar com seu pai.Ele ficou hesitante,até que vó Minu o convenceu que alguém deveria dar o primeiro passo para chegar a paz.

-Beleza então...vamos falar com seu pai o/ - falou Alexei.Shunrei ficou tão contente com a resposta de Hyoga que o abraçou...e eles deram um lindo beijo .Foi um momento totalmente romântico...a vó Minu até assobiava Patience do Guns n' Roses para aquele momento lindo no qual ela os observava apenas por um cortinas de plantas para que eles não se sentissem envergonhados.

Naquele exato momento,Shiryu entro na clareira.Shina que pagava mo pau para ele,havia lhe pedido para ir atrás de Shunrei,por que estava preocupada com a segurança de sua amiga de infância.Quando o jovem guerreiro viu Shunrei nos braços de Hyoga...ele ficou muitu p!# da vida afinal ele também gostava de Shunrei tals e atacou Hyoga.(parace novela mexicana)

O amigo de Hyoga,Shun,chegou no istante em que Shiryu atavaca Hyoga com uma espada e tentando lhe dar um Cólera do Dragão.Tentando defender o amigo, Shun atirou com sua espingarda que ele chama de Andrômeda não se sabe por que em Shiryu que...caiu morto O Na verdade ele foi mo mundo dos mortos como um certo guerreiro o tentou mandar umas vezes...um tal de Mascara da Morte.

-Shun!!!Seu palmito!Saia daqui!!!-grito Hyoga com medo que pegassem seu amigo mesmo esse ter feito algo errado.

Quando um grupo de guerreiros apareceu,momentos mais tarde,eles levaram Hyoga preso.

-Pede pra sair maluco-dizia um dos guerreiros

_-¬¬ aff que nada a ver – _pensava Alexei Hyoga no momento.

Dohko condenou Hyoga á morte,ao nascer do sol.Depois ele disse severas palavras á Shunrei /

-Por causa de sua desobediência,Shiryu ta morto p!Você envergonhou seu pai!

Enquanto isso,Shun correu para o acampamento com as notícias da captura de Hyoga.

Tatsumi usou a informação para atiçar os colonos a lutar.

-Isso é o que acontece quando alguém tenta fazer amizade com esses selvagens!

Logo,seus homens estavam enfurecidos também e preparados para uma batalha!

Shina a levou para ver Hyoga...ela estava triste por Shiryu ter morrido porém gostava muito de sua amiga e queria ajuda-lá

-Shunrei quer olhar nos olhos do homem que matou Shiryu!-disse Shina para os guerreiros que guardavam o local onde Hyoga estava preso agurdando o dia seguinte.

-Não quero perder você Hyoga...-susurrou Shunrei chorando

-Eu sempre estarei aqui com você...não importa aonde eu esteja...-disse Hyoga tentando anima-lá

Foi ai que ela cantou um pedacinho de '_'I'll be there for you_'' do Bom Jovi para ele.Após eles deram um segundo beijo apaixonado e esperançoso de que eles teriam um final feliz.

Após de descpedir de seu amado,Shunrei foi para a Clareira Encantada.Lá Seiya deu para ela a bússola que uma vez Alexei deu para Seiya afinal o guaxinim confundiu a bússola com um biscoito.Shunrei segurou a bússola e a seta deka começou a girar desenfreadamente e depois parou assim como em seu sonho.A seta estava apontando para o sol nascente...e Alexei Hyoga!

Shunrei entendeu então que essa era a seta que havia visto em seu sonho.Ela começou a correr na direção em que a seta estava apontando.Os guerreiros de seu povo estavam indo onde ela também estava.Eles foram para lá cantando _Run to the hills_ do Iron Maiden.

Um pouco antes do nascer do sol,os Watchachas chegaram ao lugar da execução.Os colonos também estavam marchando para lá cantando _Fear of the dark_ do Iron também,armados e com raiva.Parecia que nada poderia impedir o Mortal Kombat /

Então,no momento em que Dohko levantou a espada da armadura de libra sobre Alexei Hyoga,Shunrei apareceu.Ela se jogou na frente de Hyoga e gritou:

-Não!Se você o matar,terá que me matar também!Eu o amo papai!Olhe á sua volta!Isto é onde o caminho do ódio nos troxe!

Niguém se moveu.Dessa vez até Ikki,o beija-flor não queria que Hyoga morrece.Então Shunrei disse:

-Você tem o poder de mudar isso pai!Você é o cavaleiro de libra e chefe dessa tribo lembra?A balança sobre tudo!

Dohko ouviu as sábias palavras de sua amada filha e anunciou:

-De hoje em diante,não haverá mais mortes!Ao invés disso,vamos nos deixar guiar para o caminho da paz!

Ouvindo isso,os guerreiros abaixaram sua armas,Tatsumi gritou:

-Agora é nossa chance,homens!Fogo!

Mas os colonos tinham entendido,finalmente,como Tatsumi era ganacioso!Então,eles também abaixaram suas armas.

Desesperado,afinal nem seu bambo ele tinha para lutar afinal ,Tatsumi Tokumaru era terceiro Dan de kendô,pegou uma arma e atirou em Dohko.Alexei Hyoga se jogou na frente do chefe e foi ferido em seu lugar ou seja,se ferrou em seu lugar.

Os colonos ficaram enraivecidos!Agarram Tatsumi,o colocaram nas correntes de Andrômeda do Shun e o prenderam no barco.

No dia seguinte,os colonos preparavam o barco para navegar de volta á Inglaterra.

Alexei Hyoga estava deitado na maca,(ele levou um tiro perto da barriga sabe?)pronto para ser levado a bordo.A sua volta estava Ikki,Seiya e Milo,que decidiu ficar por ali mesmo tanto que estava até vestido com roupas indígenas Agora ele não era mais um cachorro frescurento.

Shun disse á Shunrei que Hyoga poderia morrer se ficasse por lá.

-Cara...sua única chance é voltar...

Dohko colocou seu manto sobre Hyoga e disse:

-Você sempre será bem-vindo entre nosso povo.Obrigado,irmão!

Então,Shunrei se aproximou de seu amor.Ela tinha lhe trazido uma pequena bolsa e disse:

-Aqui está um pouco da casca da vó Minu.Isto servirá para aliviar a dor...eu sempre estarei com você...nao importa a distancia...

-Obrigado Shunrei...eu amo você...venha comigo!-disse Hyoga

Shunrei procurou seu pai para um concelho.Seu pai lhe disse:

-Você mesma é quem deve escolher seu caminho.

Olhando á sua volta,Shunrei viu os nativos dividindo o alimento com os colonos.Este era o primeiro sinal de paz,e ela tinha ajudado isto a acontecer...olha que moral hein?u.u

Nesse momento,Shunrei entendeu o significado de seu sonho.Ela devia continuar trabalhando pela paz entre seu povo e os novos habitantes.

Enquanto Shunrei olhava o braço se afastar,após do longo beijo de despedida que deu em Alexei,um vento cochichou suavemente em seus ouvidos.Ela sabia que esse mesmo vento levaria Hyoga a salvo para casa...

Depois de um ano,nesse meio tempo Shiryu voltou não se sabe como do mundo dos mortos...ele disse que voltou de lá com a ajuda de uma tal de Atena,e pediu agora para se casar com Shina! Essa ai não pensou 2x! \o/

Shunrei estava dormindo quando viu alguns passos vindo em sua direção...ficou assustada e se cobriu com seu manto até a cabeça...

-Voltei...

Ao ouvir essa palavras...ela tirou o manto dos olhos e viu que era Hyoga!E ele estava recuperado!

-Como você voltou?-perguntou Shunrei emocionada e muuuuito feliz

-Ah, eu vim com os mesmo homens da outra vez...a gente veio para passar um tempo por aqui,apenas para conhecer seu povo e eu...bem...eu vim para ficar com você...pensei em você todos os dias que não estive aqui...toda noite sonhei com você...jamais poderia ficar em um lugar sendo que meu coração estava aqui...longe da Inglaterra...Amooo você...-disse também emocionadamente Hyoga.

Os dois se beijaram...e viveram feliz para sempre

Moral:_A vingança nunca é plena,mata a alma e envenena_ u.u' hihihiihih

**Gostaram?Espero que sim..é minha primeira fic...eu sempre gostei de Pocahontas mas não gostava que no final ela não ficava com John Smith como mostra no segundo filme então...mudei o final e coloquei os personagens de Saint Seiya no lugar \o/**

**Beijosss valeu por quem leu **


End file.
